


Under the Sea

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, HumanVictor, KingVictor, Little Mermaid AU, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MermaidYuuri, The Katsuki family has problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri is twelve years old when Yuuko brings him to the beach to see a human for the first time. The silver haired boy runs in the sand, chasing after a brown furry animal. The boy smiles and laughs and Yuuri longs to be with him, to have legs instead of his light blue tail.Yuuri comes back to the beach often during the coming eight years, hidden from view as he watches Victor grow from a boy to a man. Yuuri himself getting older and more prepared to shoulder the responsibility's of being born to the rules of one of the sea kingdoms.One night, Yuuri comes to watch Victor only to finds him on a boat. A storm closes in, lighting striking the ship, sending it in pieces down towards the bottom of the ocean. Yuuri can't stop himself, as he dives to save the one he longs to stand beside.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This pice is highly inspired by the beautiful art that I got the privilege to use, made by the amazing Wienzard. Please check out their work on [Tumblr](http://wienzard93.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wienzard93)

**_Yuuri five years old_ **

As children of the Atlantic court, Yuuri and Mari must know of the Mermaids history and fate. As their parents rule their part of the sea, Yuuri and Mari are taught and trained - moulded to become the best versions to continue the legacy from their parents. One of them is to rule, one to mate for diplomatic peace, with a mate from another sea. They rarely meet their makers, all too busy with their duty as rulers. Almost every night though, Queen Hiroko takes the time to put her pup’s to bed. When they're folded in slick kelp and lulled by soft currents, she recites one of two prophecies as they slowly fall asleep.  The first one, the one Mari always chooses, goes like this;

_Above the crystal blue safety of the salty water, far away from the swaying kelp and vibrant coral there lived the humans. They looked much like us; arms to carry food, hands to hold. Noses to smell and eyes to see. They lack our fins, moving on solid ground instead on feet. Once we were one people, but no longer. Darkness lived in some of them, driving them to violence and evil. They ripped and hurt and stole. Carving heartbreak in to those filled with light._

_Those who were good, who believed in love, light and magic had to flee. Hunted and driven to seek refuge in the cold and harsh waters. Our ancestors threw themselves of cliffs, fearing so much for their fates on land that a death at sea was preferred. As they did, they prayed;_ **_Oh Goddesses who live in all things magic. Save us this cruel fate, grant us sanctuary and we will love for eternity. Grant us life and we shall thrive._ ** _One of the Goddesses answered, seeing the kindness in the heart of them - gave them a new name and everything they wished for. She asked only one thing in return;_ **_Every Mermaid shall mate - so that the kind will continue to thrive._ ** _This is why we have the courting rituals, this is why no mermaid is alone. This is how we survive. This is how we thrive._

Yuuri’s favourite story however, went like this;

_Some beings are born on a night when a star falls. These beings are granted with hearts filled with starlight - bright and burning. They shine brighter than everyone else. These heart however, are made of glass. Delicate and far too easy to crush. Therefore, the goddess always make them in pairs - mates that shine together, souls that long for one another.  These mates are recognised by their strength, their beauty but mostly for their kindness. Where they are the kingdom will thrive, the beings near them prosper and the world around them change for good. No will of evil can separate them - for they are two of one heart. Created to be together. Born to make history._

____________________________________

 

**_Yuuri twelve years old_ **

“Hurry up Yuuri-kun or we will miss it!” Yuuko cheers in front of him, purple tail flipping rapidly to move her faster and faster into lighter waters. Yuuri trails behind her, flapping his light blue tail as fast as he can to catch up. Yuuko is always so fast, looping through it as she laughs.

“Where are we going Yuu-chan?” Yuuri pants behind her. She stops and giggles, hooking an arm in his as he catches up.

“I told you it's a surprise, silly. Now come!”

They swim and swim and swim. Yuuri dosen’t think he’s ever swam this far in his entire life. He’s always confined to the palace, only allowed to read and help out around the court. When he turns fifteen he can help in the kingdom, learning how things work there. Mari’s been doing it for a year now and she always looks so happy when she comes back up to the palace, tired but content. Learning how all of the  parts of the kingdom work is essential for a regent, their parents always say. They are to get a proper education in all things vital for their home, how will they make sane decisions otherwise?

Yuuko’s parents cook for the palace, she and Yuuri meet years ago when she was playing out in the corals behind the kitchen as Yuuri tried to hide from one of his tutors. They've been friends ever since. Yuuko is a little older than Yuuri so she know so many thing he doesn't, and she tells Yuuri everything he wants to know. Not like his tutors who try to hide things, changing subjects and claiming that some questions are not proper.

They swim a little further, the seabed coming closer and closer. Yuuri has never been in so shallow waters. It makes him a little breathless, uneasiness crawling through his body.

“Yuu-chan it’s really shallow here,” He questions, looking back were they came from. How long have they’ve been swimming? He has no idea where they are.

“I knoooow Yuuri-kun but it could not be helped. Now. Are you ready?” She asks, eyes bright and shining. Yuuri nods, he would do most things Yuuko asks him.

“Okay, let’s swim up and break the surface,” she says and starts ascending.

“What!? NO! Yuu-chan we can't it’s not allowed!” Yuuri scrambles as he follows, trying to grab for her tail to pull her down. She easily flicks it out of his grasp.

“Come on Yuuri-kun! This is what I wanted to show you!” She says and then her face and shoulders disappear above the surface. Yuuri stills in the water, watching her. His parents and tutors have always said that he has to stay away from the surface. It's there those horrible humans live, and if they see him they will capture him and eat him for breakfast - or worse. Yuuri has never asked what could be worse. Surely it's something awful. They say he can breath above water though. He wonders what it feels like, not to be surrounded by liquid, air in his lungs instead of water. Slowly he swims upwards and breaks the surface, right next to Yuuko.

Everything is very bright and for a second Yuuri can't see anything, blinded. He blinks rapidly, trying to get his vision back. After a few seconds contours come back, colors clearing and vision becoming manageable again. He’s turned towards what must be land, sand spreading up out of the water until it meets rock and the something low and green that looks sort of like kelp. On it spreads tall plants stretching towards the sky. On a steep hill to the left, half emerged in water stands a palace that looks much like Yuuri’s home. Its white with red tops, some sort of fabric on sticks on top of them. There are gold details around the holes in the walls and some of the parts are square and some cylinder shaped.

On the beach there is movement and Yuuri’s eyes are drawn to it. There is someone on the sand, moving fast and turning as their - feet is it called? - move across the soft surface. They're laughing and the sound is magnetic, drawing Yuuri towards it as he tries to get closer, to see more. The boy, Yuuri thinks its a boy, has long hair that looks like silver that flows behind him as if he was in the water. It cascades down his back and it’s breathtaking. More beautiful than anything Yuuri has ever seen. The boy moves and dances across the land, a brown animal chasing his feet. The boy laughs even more and his smile is joyous, heart shaped and warm. Suddenly Yuuri is yanked back.

“Yuuri-kun what are you doing. We can’t go closer or they will see us,” she scolds, looking carefully towards land.

Oh, Yuuri had forgotten. This boy must be a human, and humans are dangerous. He looks back towards the boy and tries to match him with the stories he’s been told since he was a child. Stories of violence, deceit and death. He finds none of it in the boy with eyes like the sea. He seems far too lovely to be anything but good.

“Victor!” Someone calls behind the boy and the boy, Victor, startles and stops as the animal barrels in to him making them both tumble into the sand. A bigger human, an adult perhaps? Stands farther up on land, arms crossed across their chest. Their expression looks very much like Yuuri’s dad’s does when Yuuri has snuck away from his tutors.

“Victor, come here! Now you will be completely covered in sand. Who said that you could flee from your lessons hm? Come.” They don't wait for Victor to answer, just turn and walk towards the big white palace. Victor sighs and pushes the animal of him and stands, brushing some sand of his clothes. He cast one longing glance out toward the sea and both Yuuri and Yuuko yelp and dive down into the water.

“Do you think he saw us?” Yuuko asks, eyes wide and wild. Yuuri shakes his head but he's really not sure. They probably made a very suspicious splash as they dove down even if he didn't.

“Wow that was so cool wasn't it Yuuri-kun? I wonder what it feels like to have legs and feet,” Yuuko says as she scrunches her nose together, starting to swim back in to deeper water, her brown braids flowing in the water.

“How did you find it?” Yuuri asks as he follows. They're swimming slower now, not in the same hurry as they were on the way there.

“Oh the beach? I don't know, me and Takeshi were swimming around and looking at stuff and found this. There's almost always some human there. Sometimes it's that boy and sometimes it’s someone else. So cool. They don't seem as bad as the grown ups claim,” Yuuko states, shrugging.

Yuuri agrees, someone so beautiful with a laugh so bright can’t be horrible. It's impossible.

 

____________________________________________________

 

**_Yuuri sixteen years old_ **

Yuuri comes back to the beach as often as he can get away, which isn't very often. The older he gets the more obligations he has. He has almost no time to himself anymore. His time that isn't filled with learning how everything in the kingdom works, his parents fill with singing and dance lessons, messages to other seas that needs to be written. Yuuri dosen’t even know some of the people he has to send correspondence to but apparently it's the proper thing to do when your royalty, so Yuuri tries. He thinks he mostly embarrasses himself but he tries to not think too much about it. Every chance he gets, he swims as fast as he can to the beach and just hopes he will catch Victor. Victor comes to the beach a lot, luckily. He always brings his brown companion that Yuuri now knows is named Makkachin and is something called a dog.

The silver haired boy sometimes runs, sometimes walks and Yuuri favourite - sometimes Victor dances. He moves so gracefully and Yuuri aches to hold him, to move with him. He wonders if they were half in the water if they could dance together, Victor’s feet on the seafloor as Yuuri’s tale is still in the sea. It would be magical. A dream come true.

Yuuri is still too afraid to make his presence know though. At first it was fear of all the stories that the mermaids tell about the humans. Fear of being killed, eaten or enslaved. Now though, now it's fear of rejection. What if Victor finds him discussing with his tail and fins? What if Victor thinks he’s ugly? What if he thinks Yuuri is weird, who comes and looks and looks? Victor is still beautiful. More which each year. His broader now, more a man than a boy. Strong arms and wide shoulders, thin waist. His silver hair trails behind his back, sometimes free and sometimes in a braid. Yuuri wonders how it would feel to tread his fingers through it, to get to shape it into intricate patterns. Maybe he could braid it in to a crown, marking Victor as the prince he looks to be.

Today, Victor looks sad. It's been happening more and more recently. Victor just stands and stare out at the ocean, Yuuri pressing against one of the rocks in the bay to hide while still watching. Sometimes Victor cries. Those are the worst times. Yuuri longs to swim over, wrap Victor in his arms and kiss his tears away. He would do anything, everything to make it better. Makkachin runs in the water brow, chasing seagulls. Sometimes Yuuri swears she knows he’s there, barking out towards the sea. Victor sits on the sand today. The wind brushes his hair away from his face as he closes his eyes, head tipped up towards the sky. Yuuri wonders what could be making someone so wonderful as Victor so sorrow filled. Victor should always be laughing, dancing and singing. Maybe next time he can bring one of those purple shells Victor seems to like. Every time Yuuri leaves them on the beach Victor picks them up and brings them with him when he goes back. Yuuri hopes they give him some joy. He always smiles when he finds them at least. Yuuri pushes himself down and hasty swims back to the palace, water pushing his short black hair back. Most mermaids choose to have it long but Yuuri prefers it this way. He swims so often through the coral reef to get to Victor and the long hair get stuck in some of them. It’s better this way, less painful if anything.

Yuuri is currently studying with the kingdom's most powerful cealia, Minako. She is closest to the Goddess, feeling her will through the water, creating magic. Minako aren't afraid of humans like most mermaids, she has a whole collection of human trinkets from ships that have sunk in the area. She tells Yuuri story after story about humans, how they live, what they eat and  about courting. Yuuri always blushes furiously but urges her to go on. He want to know everything. Minako never denies him. Today they are on a scavenger hunt for new trinkets, circling old sunken vessels, when Yuuri finds it. Under some debris, there is a golden frame with a tarp that has Victor’s face on it. It's a very good likeness, silver hair cascading freely behind his back as he stands in purple trousers and jacket, back straight and face stern. It’s not as becoming as his smile but he looks ever so handsome anyway. Yuuri can’t help to reach out, caress his fingers against the coloured tarp. He wonders what it would feel like if he could actually touch. Would a humans skin feel warm like the currents from the south? Or would it be cold like the waters farther north.

“Like what you see?” Calls a voice from behind him and Yuuri startles and turns. Minako is right next to him, smirking. He had completely forgotten about her. He’s so used to being alone when he’s around Victor. Minako tilts her head, deep purple tentacles brushing forward to carefully pull the frame loose.

“Hm. Yes he is quite handsome. More than most. Kind eyes. This is called a painting,” she says taping the golden frame. “They use something called paint to capture someones resemblance. These are often used by royals or nobles to send as courting gifts. They are usually not very accurate.”

“This is,” Yuuri admit without thinking, slapping a hand over his mouth just as the words come out. He looks at Minako in shock, terrified. Minako only smile wider.

“Well, well, Yuuri have you been sneaking a peak at this human?”

“Please please Minako don’t say anything I-.” Yuuri ramble, waving his arms in front of him, trying to explain himself. Minako cuts him of again.

“Oh, don’t worry dear. Your secrets safe with me. Now let’s swim back. I don’t want to have you late for dinner,” she says, holding out the painting towards him. He slowly reach for it but then pulls back.

“You don’t want it?” Minako ask, confused.

“I can’t. Were will I put it? You know father will never let me,” Yuuri sighs, casting his eyes down. Minako watches him for a second before wrapping one of her tentacles more secure around the frame.

“Then I will take it. It will be a nice addition to the collection. Now come.”

 

**_Yuuri twenty years old_ **

 

Yuuri has just come back from one of his visits to the shore. Victor looked sad today again. Makkachin wasn't with him which is odd. Yuuri wishes he could ask Victor why. To hold him. Help him. He still haven't made his presence known to the human. He probably never will.

He swims directly to his chambers, pulling the intricate gold chains from the coral hook on the wall and letting it slide down his bare chest, making it look like he’s bathing in gold. He plucks the gold circlet from its hook and pushes it softly down his dark locks before he swims out the door, making fast way down to the big hall, circling it once before settling beside Mari, just seconds before the main door opens.

“Close call brother” She whispers without malice. She’s covered in red vibrant shells down her body and arms, matching the soft yellow color of her tail.

“Sorry” Yuuri mumbles as he itches at the two golden seashells attached to his hair , back straight and gaze strong. Their father wants them stoic he knows, and would rather not be subject to his rage.

The five sea kingdoms rarely meet. Yuuri’s mother once said that only war against humans would call them all to one place but today seems to be an exception. No one has told Yuuri why though. He had tried to ask Mari who had just shrugged.

First come the rulers of the Pacific ocean. Ruler Celestion with his son Leo. Celestino's mate disappeared years ago. The rumour says it was humans but no one seems to know. They bow before Toshiya and Hiroki who bow back, before turning to nod towards Mari and Yuuri. Next come the rulers of the arctic seas, twin siblings Sara and Michele Crispino. If Yuuri’s information is correct they have only been ruling for a year, their parents killed during a storm. They repeat the greeting Celestino gave and stands next to him. Third comes the Lee family, rulers and their son Seung Gil. Lastly the rulers of the Antarctic Ocean, The Leroys enter.

The Leroys have always given Yuuri a bad feeling. It’s one of the few royal families that they meet more regularly. Their to boisterous and big. Being at their court feels like some sort of praising of the family as some sort of saviours rather than the kingdom coming together to work towards a better life. There is kneeling and fanfares and drums, so many drums. Yuuri always feels totally out of place. Their son JJ won’t stop eyeing Yuuri’s tail skirt and it makes him extremely uncomfortable.  The Leroys, of course, do not give a proper greeting. Alain and Nathalie swim in with JJ and his nine sibling in tow, everyone shouting greetings in every direction. Yuuri dosen’t know where to look and would preferably throw his hands over his ears to cover them from all this noise but that would be unbelievably rude. On the throne, Toshiya looks much irritated, jaw clenched. The whole thing goes south from there. JJ decides to dart over to Mari and Yuuri to kiss both of their wrists, an highly intimate gesture with a wink. The whole ordeal gives Yuuri chills and he can see that Mari is clenching her fist, probably debating if it would be worth it to start war if she could punch him. As far as Yuuri knows no mermaid have given in to violence since they were separated to the human race, but Yuuri has high sympathy for her feelings. He feels much the same.

The week proceeds in total chaos as Yuuri and Mari try to entertain the guests as their parents have meetings with the rulers of the other seas. After the the seventh day Yuuri takes a chance and darts towards the beach as the water gets darker and darker as the sun sets. He’s hoping he will be able to get a glimpse of Victor. He misses him greatly. The sad expression haven't left Yuuri alone since he left last time and he just needs to make sure everything is okay.

When he reaches it, the beach is hauntingly empty and dark. Yuuri’s heart sinks. It was a long shot, he knows. It's late. The stars are out and Yuuri takes a moment to look at them and remember the old tale his mother use to tell them when they were young. He wonders what it would feel like to have starlight in your heart. Victor surely has it. Yuuri wonders who Victors destined mate is, if they are as wonderful as he is.

A loud bang out at sea startles Yuuri out of his thoughts and he turns to see a big ship far out in the waves, moving away from shore. The sound is heard again as vibrant colors dart across the sky. Strange. Do they not feel the storm that's coming thru the waters. No vessel will be able to sail thru it. The only reason Yuuri risked coming here was because he is worried about Victor. It will be dangerous swimming back, but Yuuri knows the way well. He will be able to make it back safely. The ship’s future is uncertain.

Yuuri dosen’t know what it is that drives him. Perhaps curiosity, perhaps worry. He just can't help moving towards the wooden vessel, circling it a few times under the surface before finding an apartue that he can look up on to the deck from.

The ship is buzzing with activity, music loud and melodic spreading out across the night sky. Feet drumming at the wooden floor as they move in unison to the rhythm. Men and women dance and dance and Yuuri watches, mesmerised by their strange movements. Suddenly there is someone yelling and soon everyone joins in, chanting.

“King Victor, King Victor! Come and dance with us!”

The crowd parts and there he is, in an outfit much like the one in the painting in Minako’s cavern. A purple jacket with gold lace and buttons covers Victor’s torso from high up his neck down to his hips, arms completely covered. His pants that is covering his legs are a shade darker and fit snugly around his legs. Yuuri can’t help but imagine what Victor would look like with a purple tail, swaying in coral blue water. His hair is loose, looking like moonlight. Yuuri had never been this close to Victor before, usually keeping a safe distance from the beach. His breath catches as Victor stake closer, blue eyes shining. Suddenly, thunder rumble behind them. Yuuri turn, eyes wide. The storm. He turn back to the ship but no one is acting, do they not feel it? Do they not grasp the danger they are in? Land aren’t to far away, if they turned they can still make it. Maybe not all the way but closer to shallow water.

Yuuri’s tail flicked nervously. What could he do? Could he warn them, somehow? Suddenly, his vision is obscured by a fluffy brown ball, and something wet is poking his face. Once he is able to put some distance between himself and the fluff, he managed to recognise it.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri whisper as the dog bounce and try to lick his face, Yuuri can’t help but giggle. The dog is cute, and so soft. They don’t have anything that feels like this in the water. The thunder rumble again and Yuuri turn his focus back to the dog, maybe she can tell them. Yuuri sees Victor talking to Makkachin all the time. Surely she can convince them. Make them aware of the danger.

“Makkachin, you have to tell about the storm. Tell them to turn!” Yuuri rush out, eyes intent on the dog. The dog lick his face again and dart of, barreling into Victor. She start bouncing and barking at him, nipping at his clothes.

“Whoa, Makka what are you up to girl?” He asks as he tries to grab the dog. Makkachin bounces away, trying to get a new grip on Victor clothes. Around them, the humans continue to dance and laugh. Yuuri pays them no mind, he need Victor to see, to understand.

“Makka settle down!” Victor scolds and Makkachin whines and darts towards Yuuri again, barking loudly.

“No no Makkachin he can’t see me!” Yuuri wheezes between clenched teeth. Makkachin barks again and Yuuri feels the wind picking up, waves crashing harder against the ship as it tilts. The sharp light of a lightning crashes down into the ocean as it rumbles, so close now. Some of the humans seem to notice turning towards the sound. Then everything happens quickly.

The lightning crashes right next to the ship, startling Yuuri enough to make his hands slip and he falls back into the ocean. The wind is fierce now, waves growing bigger and bigger as they push against the ship, threatening to push it upside down. Yuuri have never been above the surface during a storm and hard droplets of water start hitting his face as he flips his tail rapidly, trying to keep above the surface.

The lightning strikes again, hitting the boat. Wood splinters and exploders across the water surface, landing all around Yuuri as he dives to avoid being hit. When he emerges orange light blossoms from the ship that lay in pieces around him. Some of the humans have gathered in a smaller vessel, pulling others out of the water. Yuuri can’t spot Victor.

A few meters from him Makkachin is struggling in the water. She moves her legs rapidly, whining as her head start dipping under the surface. Being find out be damned, Yuuri thinks as he dives to hold her up, swimming fast up to the small boat, holding her underneath her belly. Someone reaches and pulls her up. Yuuri swims away again to eye the boat. He sees no one in the water but in the small vessel a tell tail silver hair is missing. Victor is nowhere to be seen. Panic surges in Yuuri and he dives, swimming faster than he ever has around the debris. It feels like he’s searching for ages, circling fabrics, glass and wood. It's probably no more than seconds before he spots him, slowly sinking down the darkening water. Yuuri dashes down, pushing himself to go faster faster. Minako has told him repeatedly that humans will die if they are under water for to long. Yuuri can't imagine Victor not living.

As he closes in he can see Victor’s face, relaxed and slack, eyes closed. Yuuri holds back a sob. No, no Victor can’t die. He wraps his hand around Victor's wrist and tugs only to realise Victor is sinking so fast because he’s stung in something, beautiful starlight hair tangled in something Yuuri dosen’t know the name for, jacket caught. Yuuri rips the garment of revealing a soft light shirt underneath. He  tries again but Victor’s beautiful hair is still stuck. He searches panicked until he spots a glass and crutches it against the hard wood Victor is sinking with.

“Im sorry” Yuuri whispers as he slashes the glas thru Victor’s hair. There is no time for regret after that as Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s waist and shoot straight up towards the surface.

When they emerge, the small boat is nowhere to be seen and Victor is so heavy in his arms, limp. Yuuri squeezes him to his chest as he moves carefully towards the shore. Halfway there Victor starts spitting out water, a strange sound coming out of him as he heaves in Yuuri’s arms. The dark night is slowly being replaced by soft purple and pink light, paining the water surface. They reach the shore and Yuuri uses all of his strength to push them both up the soft sand. He should probably leave but he can’t. Not until he’s sure Victor is okay.

Victor’s hair is chopped and falling in his face and Yuuri reaches out to push it away, looking down at those sharp cheekbones, distinguished nose, marked jaw and soft eyelashes. He lets his hand rest on Victor’s cheek, warm despite the long time in the water. Yuuri knows now. He loves him. With a deep sigh he leans down to rest his forehead against Victor, revealing in the soft breaths coming out of Victor’s light blue lips.

“What would I give to live where you are?” Yuuri ask out loud, himself more than Victor. “What would I pay to stay beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?” Victor makes that strange noise again and then his blue eyes sweep open locking with Yuuri’s.

For a second Yuuri feels frozen, like he can't move, like he cant breath. A sudden urge to push closer and press his lips against Victor overcomes him. Victor’s hand come up to Yuuri’s cheek.

“Hi beautiful.” Victor whispers and it startles Yuuri back to reality. Terrified he scrambles back into the ocean and dives, not looking back. The water is light now, day completely in bloom. Yuuri is definitely late for another day trying to occupy the Leroy siblings. He takes the back-way up to his champers, settling down on his woven kelp cot just seconds before his mother comes swimming in. Yuuri’s eyebrows raises. His mother haven't been in his chambers since he was a child.

“Good morning” She says, hands folded in front of her light blue tail that Yuuri’s is a copy of. There has never been any doubts that he is her son. They have the same eye’s, cheeks and tail. Many has pointed it out thru the years.

“Good morning Mother” Yuuri answers with a small bow. His mother smiles and gestures to the vanity at the other side of the room. Yuuri moves over slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what is happening. Do they know he’s been way?

He sits down and his mother reaches for the fishbone comb and starts treading it thru Yuuri’s short hair.

“I wish you would let it grow out again, you had such beautiful hair” She comments as the comb catches on a knot. A memory of Victor’s hair chopped and cut of surges his mind. Yuuri just shrugs in response to his mother, still wary.

“You have done good these past day’s Yuuri. Your father and I are much pleased with you.” Hiroki says as she continues to tread the comb thru the black strands.

“Mari and I work well together” Yuuri comments. His mother hums in response. She reaches for the seashell crown on one of Yuuri’s walls and stars treading his hair thru it.

“Do you remember that old story I use to tell you? The one about mermaid mates?” His mother asks as she pulls down the chain ornament for his upper body next.

“The one about star mates? Sure.” Yuuri agrees. Hiroko chuckles as the clasp the chains around him.

“That alway was your favourite wasn't it? No, I mean the one about the promise to the Goddess.”

Yuuri remembers it. It always terrified him greatly when she told it. He frowns. Why would his mother bring this up now.

“I remember.”

“Tell me.” She says, her voice suddenly a little sharp. “Tell me what the promise to the Goddess was.”

“Every mermaid shall mate” Yuuri recites slowly. “Every mermaid shall mate so that the kind can continue to thrive.”

Hiroko hums again, flicking some of his loose hair strands, something is attached to the crown, Yuuri can't see it as he searches his mother’s face for an answer for what this conversation will land in.

“After discussions with the the rulers of the other four seas it has been decided that Mari will be the next ruler of the Atlantic.” Hiroko says, force behind her voice. “It was what the majority requested, since the sons of the rulers would rather have you as a mate.”

Yuuri mind comes to a halt. What? Mate? He looks at his mother confused, searching for answers. She gives none. The silence stretches between them as Yuuri tries to understand what this means. Finally, he asks.

“What?”

“A number of sons to the other rulers were interested in you as a mate. After negotiations with all rulers your father an I have decided that you shall be mated with Leroy’s oldest son JJ, you will leave with them straight after the ceremony tonight for the Antarctic.”

Panic flares up in Yuuri who darts away from her.

“No!” He screams. He can not think of a worse fate than to be mated to that mermaid, living in that horrid kingdom. His mothers eyes turn dark, threatening.

“Yuuri. This is not a discussion. This is an honor. A gift to the Goddess. You will do this. There is no choice.” Her eye’s soften a little, swimming over to grab what Yuuri now can see is a veil attached to the crown. “You look beautiful. Now come.” She continues as she moves out of the room, clearly expecting Yuuri to follow.

Yuuri instead, flees.

He throws himself out of the window and almost crashes on the seafloor before lurching himself away. He moves purely on instinct, can’t say he’s made a conscious decision as he crashes straight into the rock floor of Minako’s cave.

“Yuuri what in all of the seas-.” Minako starts and Yuuri is up in a flash, arms wrapping around her as tears start welling out of his eyes.

“Help me” He pleases. “Please, please help me.”

“Slow down!” Minako commands, voice firm but kind as she shoves him carefully from her, searching his face. “What is happening?”

Yuuri just shakes his head, tugging at the gold on his body as he’s hiccuping while no words come out. Minako stays strong with him. Breathing calmly until Yuuri’s sobs still, using her tentacles to loosen the crown, letting in fall to the rock botten, gold chains soon following.

“They want me to mate with one of the Leroys. To leave tonight for the Antarctic.”

“What?” Minako wheezes between clenched teeth. Minako loathes the Leroys. Says their to full of themselves.

“I don’t-. I can’t-. Please.” Yuuri begs, for what he does not know.

“Have it been negotiated?” She asks and Yuuri only nods. Minako hums.

“Well that leaves the options very limited. Anywhere in the seas will be near impossible-.” She says as she starts pacing the cave. Yuuri lets out another desperate sob, if not in the ocean where can he go? As if she heard his thoughts, Minako sharply turns and swims towards him.

“Land. Yuuri you can go to land. To Victor!” She exclaim excitedly before darting of again, starting to gather things from the shelves of the cave.

Land? Yuuri can’t be on land. Sure he can but he can barely move and the scale on his tale would probably dry.

“Minako I can’t. I don’t have legs!” Yuuri exclaims. It feels rather silly. Of course he dosen’t have legs. Minako, still pulling down things just waves dismissive towards him.

“Oh I can make you legs. That’s not the trouble.” She says as she places vials and jars on the stone table.

“You can?” Yuuri asks, breathless. He never thought it was an option, being able to walk, to dance, to stand next to Victor.

“Yes. But we don’t have much time and the magic will be unstable. I can’t promise there won't be side effects. And not be sure how it will work. If we had more time-.” She trails of as she brings liquids together in the palm of her hand, not letting it blend with the seawater around it. She’s right. They don't have time. The only reason Yuuri managed to get away was because his mother surely wasn't expecting him to flee. They must already be looking for him, it’s only a matter of time.

“Now, humans are strange and you will find many of their customs insane. We need to get you some, oh here.” Minako says as she pulls a garment out of a trunk and pushes Yuuri’s arms in to it, a slash tying it together around the waist. “These are clothes. All humans wear them as you have seen. You will have to say you came from a shipwreck or something. Try to lie as little as possible, it will make it easier to keep track of the lies.” Minako advices before darting back to her vials. Yuuri mind is racing, trying to grasp the situation, he flickers with the fabric tied around him nervously. He asks the question he has always wanted to ask but never dared. They might never see each other again after all.

“Minako how do you know so much about humans?” He asks. She stops her hurried motions, turning to smile sadly before turning back and resuming her work.

“If we had more time i would tell you. Now. One final thing before we leave. The night you were born Yuuri, five stars fell into the sea, You know the story right? The starlight children? You are one Yuuri. This means that when you give your heart it can only be to your soulmate.”

“Why hasn't anyone told me this?” Yuuri asks, shocked. Starlight children are holy. Nothing is to messed with with them finding a mate.

“Both you and Mari are starlight children. This means, according to mermaid law and legend, none of you can mate out of diplomatic relations. This would have given our kingdom a huge disadvantage, if none of you could be traded. This is why it was kept silent.  Now, i'm guessing that you have already given your heart away. I don’t know how it works between species but since it works between for instance cealia and mermaid so it probably works with humans as well. But humans don't always mate for life like we do Yuuri. If you’re heart breaks Yuuri, you will die. Victor will not know this.” Minako rambles as the gathers the now bright pink liquid in to a jar, still orbiting without mixing with the water. Yuuri only understands half of it, trying to grasp what is happening. “Now let’s go, quietly. Lead the way to Victor.”

They swim out, darting for the coverage for the coral reef before reaching open water and heading towards land. Yuuri feel so tired. He haven't rested for over a day. His limbs feel heavy and ache but he pushes on. The thought of living on land terrifies him but a life at the Leroy court, he would rather be dead. They are almost at the shore when someone calls after them.

“Yuuri stop!” It's his mother. Panik surges in Yuuri as several guards close in on them. Minako throws him the jar, giving him a meaningful glance. Yuuri takes it and with the last of his strength he pushes himself in to as shallow water as he can before opening the jar, pouring the liquid down his throat. He only remembers a sharp pain, hears himself cry out before everything around him goes black.

 

______________________________________________________

 

“... hear me?”

“Do you think he’s dead?”

“He’s breathing of course he’s not dead.”

“He’s very hot.”

“Chris!”

“What? It’s true isn't it?”

“Georgi do you think it's safe to move him?”

“How would I know your highness. I’m not a doctor. “

Yuuri stirs. His throat feels dry and throbbing and his skin itching. He tries to pry his eyes open but it’s too bright and he squeezes them shut again. The three voices around him has gone quiet. For a second nothing is said. Then, a warm hand is placed right above his heart.

“Im sorry, can you hear me? Does anything hurt?” Yuuri’s eyes snap open, meting blue ones. He should have recognised the voice immediately. Victor smiles and he’s every bit as beautiful as the first day Yuuri saw him. As beautiful as when Yuuri left him on this beach this morning. Or how long has it been?

“Hi” Victor says softly. “You must have been out for a while. How are you feeling?” Victor is so bright and he’s talking to Yuuri. It must be a dream right. This whole thing must be a dream. Yuuri clears his throat, trying to speak. Everything hurts. Things usually don't hurt in dreams. Just to make sure he reaches out, hands coming to rest on this angels cheeks.

“Victor” He whispers in disbelief.

“Hi beautiful. You know me?” Victor ask with a bright smile and Yuuri almost laughs. Of course he knows him.

“Uhm. what is happening?” One of the unfamiliar voices ask.

A face comes into view above Victor, this one with green eyes and light hair.

“What happened?” The new person asks.

Yuuri’s mind races as the memories fold over him. Memories of saving Victor, of escaping the castle, Minako, his mother and the guards. The potion. He suddenly realises that this isn't a dream and he snatches his hands away from Victor's face and sits straight up. The movement is so fast that he almost head-buts Victor on the way. He stares at his lower body in disbelief. There is no tail. Yuuri has no tail. Instead of his light blue scales sparkling in the sunlight there are bare legs, toes wiggling as he tries to move his tail fin.

“Woah” Yuuri says as he reaches out to touch them. Strange.

“Is there something wrong with your legs?” Victor asks and Yuuri looks back at him, realising that this is probably not a normal human reaction.

“Uhm-. I-. I don’t know?” Yuuri says, moving his legs again. They bend in the middle. It looks strange.

“Does it hurt?” the third voice ask and Yuuri looks up to see a black haired male with blue eyes.

“No, I don’t think so.” Yuuri admits as he flexes his feet. So strange.

“Do you want to try to stand?” Victor asks, a hand landing on Yuuri’s shoulder. It’s so warm and nice and he really want to lean in to the touch. Does humans do that? And what if his legs don’t work? They seem to move well enough but he’s not sure they will be able to support him.

“I- I don’t know?”

“It’s okay, I’ll help!” Victor says, placing a arms around Yuuri’s waist and oh that’s nice and then he’s hoisted up to a standing position. A surprised gasp leaves his lips and he clings to Victor, terrified of falling. They are so close like this, Victor’s breath dancing on his cheek. Wow. Touch is so much more sensitive outside of the water. Victor holds him close. He’s warm and muscular and so beautiful Yuuri thinks his heart is going to fall out of his chest.

“Okay?” Victor asks and turns towards Yuuri. Theirs noses brush as Yuuri’s arms hold him steady by a clutching grip around Victor’s neck. His eyes are even bluer this close. Like the ocean Yuuri just escaped from.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay” Yuuri admits. Do humans kiss? Yuuri really want to kiss him. He’s so pretty and his lips look so soft. His eyes flicker down and Victor licks his lips. Yuuri can't help but mimic the motion as he looks back up in to Victors eyes. It feels like they are getting closer as their breaths mingle.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat right next to them and Victor shoots back, letting go of Yuuri who loses his balance tumbles down into the sand again.

“Oh sorry sorry! “ Victor says, scrambling forward to take Yuuri’s hand’s and pull him back up on his feet again.

The blond man grins amused and Yuuri feels blood rush to his cheeks.

“Well looks like you can stand at least.” The man comments. “Anything else hurt?”

Yuuri shakes his head. He feels fine. A little dry and itchy which is uncomfortable but not painful.

“So mystery man. How did you end up half naked on the royal beach?” The man asks amused. Oh right. Looking at the other men, they are wearing more fabric than Yuuri. Self conscious he tries to cover himself up by crossing his legs. Strange strange feeling. And what was it Minako said, lie but only as much as he needed?

“I. I fled?” Yuuri answers.

“Really? From what? Are you a thief?” The black haired one asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“No! No!” Yuuri yells, waving his hands in front of him.

“A refuge?” The blond one asks. Yuuri dosen't know what that means so he just frowns.

“Well what did you run from?” Victor asks

“My-. My parents wanted me to mate with. Uhm-. with someone who I didn't want to? So I had to escape?”

“Like and arranged marriage?” The blond one asks, eyes wide.

“What's marriage?” Yuuri asks, puzzled. The men chuckle and Victor smiles softly.

“It’s a bond between to people. That you promise to be with each other forever and love each other. “

“Oh. Like mates. Then yes. And arranged marriage.” Yuuri agrees.

“But that’s illegal here. Are you from far away?” The black haired one asks.

“Yes. Very far away.” Yuuri agrees.

“Well then you have to come with us! Can’t leave beautiful men alone to freeze on the beach can we!” Victor says, smiling widely.

“Your highness i'm not sure-.” The black haired one starts but Victor waves at him dismissively.

“Nonsens Georgi, this gentleman needs our help and we are a kind and gracious nation. Of course we will help!” Victor says, holding his hand out towards Yuuri.

“Im Victor, which you seem to know. What’s your name?”

Yuuri just looks at the hand, what is he supposed to to with it. Probably take it? Right? It's some sort of greeting? He moves closer and slides his and in to Victor’s and Victor squeezes and shakes it before dropping it again. Huh.

“I'm Yuuri.”

 

The other two men are called Chris and Georgi. Georgi is apparently Victors advisor, whatever that is, and Chris a friend. They had come to the beach to search for ‘the beautiful man who had saved Victor from a shipwreck this morning’. Yuuri blushes furiously but says nothing. Victor seems to notice but dosen’t comment on it. The sun is starting to set. Yuuri must have been unconscious for almost the entire day. They walk up to the palace, that the humans keep referring to as castle. As they enter, humans bow and greet Victor as ‘Your Highness’ or ‘King Victor’ everywhere they go. Apparently, Victor is the ruler of this kingdom. Yuuri try to remember as much as possible, filing what he sees and hears in to the mannerisms of humans. How they walk and talk. New words. A lot of things are the same, but some are different. Once they make it up a flight of stairs, which one needs to use if one cannot simply swim upwards, it becomes quieter. Chris explain that the lower level of the castle are for official royal business. The upper one is for guests and the tower is Victor’s private chambers. Victor and Georgi walk a head of them, talking quietly.

“Chris are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Yuuri asks. He really dosen’t have anywhere else to go, but he doesn't want to impose on Victor or get him in trouble.

“I’m sure it’s fine Yuuri. Georgi, as Victors advisor, must be cautious. But Victor always does what he wants anyway. If he wants you here, you can stay.” Chris says, shrugging.

They arrive at a door, Victor swinging it open and entering, Georgi motioning for Yuuri and Chris to follow.

The stone walls are purple, reming Yuuri of Minako’s tentacles and Victor’s uniform. The floors are wooden and a big window faces the sea. In the middle there is something big and plush. It reminds Yuuri a little bit of his kelp cot, but bigger and covered in different fabrics. In one of the corners a big wooden box stands, covering the corner from roof to floor. To the left there is another door.

“As long as you are here, consider this your home Yuuri. Don’t hesitate to ask for anything to make you more comfortable. You are a guest we will do everything to make sure your content.” Victor says as they cross the threshold. “Right in there” Victor says and points to the second door. “You have a bathroom and I’m having Georgi bring some of my old clothes that you can wear since a robe is a little cold. We can sort out other accommodations later but as of now I think this will be satisfactory.” His smile is bright and Yuuri cant help to smile back as his heart thumps fasten in his chest.

“That sounds good” Yuuri agrees. He has no idea what’s good or not, he just hopes he can agree until he starts picking up social cues.

“I’m glad to hear it. Wash up and I will come get you for dinner.” Victor smiles, soft and light and Yuuri’s heart trembles in his chest. Glass heart indeed.

“Thank you Victor, that is very kind.” He answers, trying to catch his breath.

Yuuri spends his time before dinner to try to figure out what all the things in the room are. The bathroom is a strange room where water comes out of pipes. His quest in there is interrupted by Georgi coming in and placing an ‘outfit’ for him on the ‘bed’ that he can wear for dinner. The wooden box in the corner turns out to be a place to store clothes, Georgi piling them in when he arrives.

Dressed in a dark blue jacket and matching pants with a white shirt and shoes - horrid invention - he’s just ready when someone knocks on the door.

Victor stands outside, regal and beautiful in a purple and pink jacket with gold details and black pants. It's strange to see him with short hair, Yuuri so use to the flow of starlight that usually trail behind Victor. He’s still so handsome though, smiling as he hooks his arm with Yuuri’s.

“You look amazing” He whispers and Yuuri blushes all the way up to his ears, casting his eyes down. “Is the room to your liking?”

“Very much. Thank you. I hope i'm not imposing.” Yuuri says as they move down fine corridors, lined with paintings and golden and purple fabric.

“Nonsens. I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you, Yuuri.”

And get to know each other they do. Yuuri expects there to be lots of humans dining with the king, just like at their court, but it’s only him and Victor. Yuuri ask and asks and Victor answers every one of Yuuri’s questions, only smiling if there is something he finds silly. It’s addicting, the way Victor laughs and smiles, the way his voice sounds around his name. Victors kindness is as beautiful as his appearance. He talk so softly about his people, about leading them about wanting to be enough. Yuuri went to bed with a giddy heart and a goofy smile on his face, tossing and turning in the soft cover until soft light started to flow in thru the window.

The next day, Victor takes him to the market, Makkachin in tow. Makkachin let out a loud bark when she sees Yuuri and run straight into him, flipping them both over. Victor apologise profoundly, claiming that Makka never likes anyone except Victor himself.

The market was buzzing with activity as humans make their way between what Victor describe as stalls. Vendors sell food and trinkets and Victor is stopped repeatedly by people wanting to discuss something with him. All thru the day, Victor has a solid arm around Yuuri, keeping him close.

That night it’s Victor’s turn to ask questions. Yuuri answers to his best abilities, all the while terrified that he will let something slip. He’s enjoying his time with Victor so much, he’s terrified Victor will find out what he really is and send him away.

The third day of Yuuri’s human life, there is a festival. Once again the streets are filled with vendors but now there are lights on threads in the sky and music everywhere. The air fill with the aroma of sweets and fried food and everything smells amazing. Victor keeps buying things to feed Yuuri with and everything's delicious, it’s like taste explosions in his mouth. Nothing like the food he’s used to. At the end of the festival rows, there is a dance floor.

The music might be different and the steps new, but Yuuri knows how to dance. He desperately wants to show Victor, to sweep him of his feet. So he does.

He presses close, one hand in Victor’s, the other holding tight against his waist. He pushes, and pulls, hearts beating next to each other as they spin to the music. He dips Victor who bends his back in a beautiful arch. Yuuri’s in love.  

It feels like Victor want to kiss him when he drops him of at the end of the night outside his room. Victor holds him close, arms tight around his waist as he breathes heavy against Yuuri’s neck. He dosen’t know how long they stand there, embracing. He only knows that Victor wont meet his eyes as he pulls away and whispers good night.

On the fourth night, Victor occupied all thru the day, they visit one of Victor’s old friends. Nicolai’s home is filled with orphaned children, from young ages up too teenage years. Nicolai cooks as Yuuri and Victor plays with the children in the yard. Running feels freeing and Yuuri laughs as the smaller ones try to catch him, tumbling into the ‘grass’ as the success. The pirozhkis taste divine. Nicolai and Victor talk about someone who shares Yuuri’s name, about how they hope he will be home soon from his travels to the kingdom to the east. When night falls, the children gather in their beds and Nicolai sits down to tell them a story;

_Below the crystal blue beauty of the salty water, far away from the swaying branches of willow trees and vibrant color of roses there lives the mermaids. They look much like us with arms to carry food, hands to hold. Noses to smell and eyes to see. Many have hair fair and long.They lack our legs, moving in the water with fins of scales. Once we were one people, but no longer. Great lived in some of us, driving the pure and beautiful in to madness._

_Some of those who were good, who believed in love, light and magic had to flee. Hunted and driven to seek refuge in the cold and then harsh waters. They threw themselves of cliffs, fearing so much for their fates on land that a death at sea was preferred. As they did, they wished for salvation. Thru the magic of love, gills erupted on their necks, allowing them to breath under water. Their legs tangles and covered in scales, in all the colors of the world. And thus, the species of mermaids were created. Hiding forever in the depths of the sea, fearing for the darkness of the human race._

Yuuri feels his breath catch in his throat. This is a similar but also different tale then the tale he grew up with. He had been told that all humans are evil, that they had hurt his ancestors enough for them to prefer death over living. In this story it seems there were only a few, and that they regret it. That they tell this story to never forget. Yuuri looks at Victor and around the room. Most of the humans he has meet have been kind, striving to be better, do better. He sees no evil in them, no darkness.

One of the older kids who have yet to fall asleep, some of the smaller once already snoring, ask for another story.  Nicolai smiles as Victor leans his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and whisper; “This one is my favourite.“

_There are those who are born on a night when a star falls. These are granted with hearts filled with starlight - bright and burning. They shine brighter than everyone else, are more beautiful than many others. These heart however, are made of glass. Delicate and far too easy to crush. Therefore they are always made in pairs - souls that shine together, that long for one another.  Theis mates are recognised by their strength, their beauty but mostly for their kindness. Where they are the land around them will thrive, the once around them prosper and the world around them change for good. No will of evil can separate them - for they are two of one heart. Created to be together. Born to make history._

Yuuri can’t help the tears that slowly start trickle down his cheeks so he hastily wipes them away before anyone can see. All of the children are now asleep and Yuuri and Victor thank Nicolai and make their way back to the castle, hand in hand.

It had been a week when Yuuri first heard of it. He was down at the market, walking between stalls as Victor was in meetings with democratic officials. Yuuri had trouble understanding it. In the sea kingdoms there were one ruler, in rare cases two, and their reign was final. The fact that the people had a say here once again tested the stories of what Yuuri had learned about humans when growing up. Victor was adamant about making sure his people was thriving, listening and talking to everyone that approached him when they were out. This democratic meeting was just one way of ensuring the people being heard. Yuuri rounded a corner and came up to his favourite booth, the keeper Phichit sitting and stroking one of his small furry animals - ‘hamsters’.

As soon as he sees Yuuri he lights up, waving and smiling. The booth that has been packed the last times Yuuri was there, now there are almost no goods there. Phichit explain that none of his shipments has made port that week. He have almost nothing to sell. If it continue he dosen’t know how he will be able to by food next week.

Yuuri hastily makes his way back to the castle in hope of searching out Victor to ask him if he knows what might have happened to the ships. There have been no storms so Yuuri can’t find a reason for the ships not making port. He finds Victor with Georgia in the study. The door is wide open and he can hear their voices out in the hallway.

“I think the safest solution is to ask all the remaining ship to stay in port, at least for awhile until we know what is happening.” Victor sighs. Yuuri haven't know Victor for long but he can hear the strain in his usually joyful voice.

“That’s not going to be a popular but perhaps the best choice” Georgi agrees. “What about those who are already abroad, no one has come back since Yuuri-.”

“Yuuri has nothing to do with this.” Victor snaps.

“We can’t know that. Victor I know you have a crush-.”

“It’s not a crush.”

“And I know that you think he’s the one that saved you but you have to admit it's strange.”

“I have no idea what your talking about”

“Victor. We know almost nothing about him and now all of our ships are sinking. Something is wrong-.”

Yuuri doesn't know how it happens, clearly he must have moved but he’s not sure he made a conscious decision. He stands tall in the doorway, eyes locking with Victor’s startled ones.

“It's my fault.” Yuuri says, because it has to be. This has to be the wrath of his kind, he know it. Yuuri’s past has come back to haunt Victor and his people and Yuuri can’t stand for it.

“Yuuri” Victor says.

“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Georgi asks, arching an eyebrow.

“The once I fled from. Its them. Sinking the ships” Yuuri answers.

“How can you know that? Shouldn't that be impossible?” Victor asks. He looks so convinced, So soft. But Yuuri knows. He’s sure that this is his doing and he needs to fix it. The humans have been nothing but kind to him and they do not deserve this wrath.

“I know it. Now if you will excuse me-.” Yuuri says as he starts turning. He has to do something, make things right. Innocent humans should not suffer because of Yuuri’s selfishness to keep Victor close.

“Yuuri wait!” Victor yells as he stands from his desk. “Where are you going? What are you going to do?”

“I’m going back.” Yuuri simply states.

“You can’t. Yuuri you can’t. It’s not safe” Victor states, walking around the desk. But Yuuri can’t be a coward now. Yuuri needs to be strong and leave, even if it means breaking his own heart, even if it means dying.

“I have too. I’m sorry I have caused this trouble. Goodbye.” Yuuri states and then darts out of the room. He runs, faster than he even knew legs could carry someone. He hears Victor calling out after him but he does not stop. He races down hallways, down stairs, out and across the courtyard and down the big stone staircase to the royal beach. There, he shreds his jacket and dives. He swims as far as he can before he needs to come up for air. Yuuri feels desperate, need to do something but dosen’t know what. His human limbs won’t carry him where he needs to go. He gets tired. Has to stop and turn back, there is no use dying like this. He needs a better plan.

When he comes close enough, he can spot Victor pacing in the sand. When he spots Yuuri, he starts running out in the water.

“Are you crazy? What are you doing? “ Victor yells. He’s clearly angry, arms flailing as the water comes up to his waist before Yuuri reaches him. Yuuri dosen’t have time for this. He needs to find a way to get a message to his parents, if they aren't already on the way.  

“Victor you have to leave!” Yuuri pants as he pushes himself to stand in the sand. He places his hands on Victor’s chest and pushes, trying to get him to shore. Victor however, is stronger than Yuuri and angry so he stands his ground, only moving half a step back in the waist high water.

“Yuuri this is insane. Tell me what is happening!” Victor demands as Yuuri tires again to get him to move back, this time Victor dosen’t even move an inch.

“Victor please, please get back up on land. Please.” Yuuri begs. He stops, water now only reaching his knees as Victor reaches him, wrapping himself around Yuuri’s wet frame.

“What’s happening? I don’t understand whats happening.” Victor whispers against Yuuri’s neck. Victor holds him so tight around his shoulders and Yuuri clings to him to, arm tight against Victor waist as the soft waves crashes against their legs.

“I have to go” Yuuri whispers against Victor hair, strands tickling his nose. It smells like roses and Yuuri wants to remember it forever.

“No!” Victor says, grabbing his neck tightly. Yuuri turns to him, questioning.

“Victor” Yuuri whispers and cups his cheek. “It will be okay. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

“But I won't be.” Victor sniffles as a single tear treads down his cheek, running down Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri startles. Crying. Victor is crying.

“Why?” Yuuri asks because even if all the signs point towards one answer Yuuri needs to hear it, needs Victor to say it.

Instead, Victor grips Yuuri’s neck tight and leans forward, lips slotting together in a bruising kiss. Yuuri feels frozen for a second before a warmth blooms in his stomach, spreading like wildfire thru his entire body. It feels like standing in sunlight, the way his entire body feels warm, light, embraced. Victor lips are smooth and taste sweet.  Yuuri tilts his head to get more more more. Its addictive, kissing Victor. Yuuri never wants to stop, would live out his days with just kissing Victor. It’s only when they separate that he notices - they both glow. A light vibrant golden light embraces them like a veil, covering them, protecting them. Yuuri feels it surge thru him, powerful and warm. He locks eyes with Victor and knows.

“Mine” They both whisper.

The water around them start glowing and dark blue blooms up Yuuri’s sides, up along his arms, fins emerging on his shoulders. Underneath the surface he feels it, his legs tangling to a tail fin, fins spreading on his hips and replacing his feet.

“No.” He whispers because it’s too cruel. He finally have Victor and the universe has turned him back into a mermaid. Another species. Victor looks at him, eyes wide in shook. Yuuri reaches, hand trembling as it comes up to cup Victor cheek again.

“Im sorry” Yuuri pleads.

“Your a mermaid?” Victor ask hand running over the scales covering parts of Yuuri’s torso and arms. Yuuri flinches, feels his glass heart crackling in his chest. Any second now Victor will throw him away. Call him disgusting. Yuuri takes a deep breath to steady himself. Preparing for heartbreak. Preparing for death. Instead, Victor leans forward again, kissing him softly. The crack in Yuuri’s glas heart melds itself hole again as his lips move against Victors, soft and light.

“Your beautiful. I’m so surprised.” Victor states taking a step back to look at him properly, eyes sparkling. “Your amazing. I love you” Victor says and Yuuri can't stop the gasp that leaves his lips. He felt it in the magic that emerged when they joined but its such a lovely thing to hear.

“I love you to” Yuuri answers. “For so long I have loved you.”

Victor kisses him and kisses him and somewhere in all the love, Yuuri knows what he must do. With regret he untangles himself from Victor.

“I have to go” He states as he pulls back, resting his forehead against Victor’s. Before Victor can protest he catches his eyes. “I will be back. I promise. I-. I just need to fix something.”

Yuuri feels the regret in Victor as he pulls away and steps towards the beach.

“I’ll be waiting. Come back soon.” Victor says, hand on his heart.

Yuuri wastes no time, he dives down and swims the familiar way back to his old kingdom, back to his pod. The water is darkening as night falls above the surface but Yuuri swims on, straight thru the gates of the palace, stopping in the middle of the throne room. Both of his parents and Mari are there, just like he suspected. So are the rest of the court. Perfect.

Toshiya looks every bit the cold ruler Yuuri knows he is, sitting on the coral throne. His eyes sharp, jaw set, expression hard. It reminds Yuuri of all those times he’s been scolded, always in front of the entire court in this room, always aiming to humiliate, to bend and break until pliable. Yuuri swims closer, breath steady and gaze firm. He’s here with a purpose. Next to Toshiya, Hiroko sits on her matching throne. Her expression is as hard as her mates and Yuuri shudders under both their gazes.

“Yuuri.” His father greets and Yuuri can’t take his eyes of his parents, floating in the water, watching him.

“You look beautiful” His mother says, eyeing his body up and down. Yuuri knows, his colors are darker, more vivid. Yuuri has alway been told he’s a beautiful mer but this is new, different.  

“You need to stop sinking ships.” Yuuri demands. “The humans have nothing to do with this. “

“They stole you! Just like history have told us, they have not changed-.” Toshiya exclaims.

“No!” Yuuri shouts. He has never raised his voice to his parents like this before, fear trembling in his veins. “Humans is not at fault in this. I choose this, I fled when you decided to try to sell me away like some sort of property!”

“We had every right-.” Toshiya starts but Yuuri will have none of it.

“Why didn't you tell me that I’m a starlight child. That Mari is a starlight child.” He interrupts and both of his parents mouths snaps shut as a loud gasp echos thru the court. Smug on victory he continues. “You decided to defy the goddess and this is where it has lead you. “

Both of his parents look fuming and at lost of words, Mari swims forward from her place next to them.

“Is this true?” She ask, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Mari-.” Hiroko pleads but does not continue. Mari turns towards her brother, small smile on her lips.

“Glad to see your alive Yuuri.” She says before turning back towards their parents. Guilt turns in Yuuri’s stomach. If Mari had disappeared like Yuuri did, without a word, Yuuri had been worried sick. He had searched the entire ocean for her.

“Yuuri. If you stay with us we will leave the filth above the surface alone.” Toshiya states, eyes still cold. He seems to want to avoid the subject of star children and soulmates but Yuuri has the upper hand and will not back down. The safety of the one he loves most is at stake after all.

“No. You will leave us alone and that is final.” Yuuri answers.

“You have no right to such claims-.” His father starts but Yuuri, gathering the magic he feels thrumming in his body now just shoves his arms forward, the ocean bending to his action by creating a powerful current that pushes both of his parents crowns of their heads. The silence in the room is defining. Yuuri is the first to speak.

“You will leave me and my mate alone. If you defy me you will know my wrath by the power the Goddess has given to me.” It’s all fake. Yuuri has no idea if the Goddess has given him power or what that power can do but he’s hoping that no one calls his bluff. Its quiet for a long time before Toshiya nods. Yuuri nods back and he knows it’s the closest thing he will come to a victory without bloodshed. Giddy with excitement he dart out of the palace. He needs to get back to Victor. Somehow, no worry touches him. He’s excited, he won, he’s free and he’s in love.

As soon as his tail fin touches the fine sand of the royal beach his tail splits, feet emerging and scales on his upper body retracting. The only thing left of his mermaid body are the three spots that adorn his each of his collarbones. He pushes his hair back, legs moving faster and faster as he spots silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. When Victor sees him his face splits in a big heart shaped smile as he races out into the water to pick Yuuri up and spin him around as soon as he gets his hands on him. Their love declarations get smothered by kisses as they press their bodys as tightly together as they can, filled to the brim with love as magic pulses thru them. Now they can be free. Now they can be together forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> And please go check out Wienzard. [Tumblr](http://wienzard93.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wienzard93)


End file.
